This invention concerns improvements in or relating aeration machines.
Aeration machines are used to aerate turf for example on golf greens, cricker squares or other sports pitches or leisure areas. They usually comprise a plurality of tines which are rapidly movable into and out of the ground as the machine moves along. The tines may be solid, or for instance hollow to remove cores of turf. Problems can be encountered with such machines in avoiding wear on the machine, elongation of round holes, and/or tearing of the ground as the machine moves whilst the tines are entering and leaving the ground. It is desirable that longitudinal movement of the dies relative to the ground, only occurs when the tines are wholly clear of the ground.
According to the present invention there is provided an aeration machine, the machine comprising one or more tines selectively movable into and out of the ground, and a linkage arrangement between the machine and the tines which arrangement is substantially vibration absorbing and permits the tines to move in substantially only a vertical direction when any part of the tines extends into the ground.
The linkage may comprise a vibration absorbing member. The vibration absorbing member may comprise first and second parts, with the first part located at least partially within the second part and held therein by one or more resilient members. The resilient member may comprise one or more pieces of a resilient material The resilient material is preferably self-camping and may comprise rubber.
The second part may comprise a hollow housing with the first part held therein by a plurality of pieces of resilient material The first part may be of generally square cross-section, and desirably a piece of material is provided along each side thereof. The second part may be of square cross-section, and in a rest condition the first and second parts may be oriented at substantially 45xc2x0 relative to each other.
xe2x80x9cThe second part is preferably mountable to the tines and the first part mountable to the remainder of the machine.
The second part is preferably mounted to the tines by a pivotal arrangement, and the arrangement may comprise a first member extending from the vibration absorbing member and which pivotally mounts a linkage member, which linkage member pivotally connects to the tines.xe2x80x9d
The tines may be, vertically drivable by a link member pivotally mounted off centre on a drive wheel. The link member preferably pivotally mounts the linkage.